Costume Party
by Th3.1.n.0nly.kuraiyoru
Summary: A SapphirexEd one-shot for my cousin. What happens when Roy organizes a private costume party for Sappire, her friends, Ed, Al, and his subordinates? Read to find out. Rated T for occasional cursing and people getting drunk.


**Kuraiyoru: I know it's not Halloween yet, but I can't help it! I love Halloween!!!! It's my favorite time of the year!!! :] and this is also a late b-day present for my cousin Kailan, she picked what kind of story she wanted and I wrote it, so HAPPY FRICKEN BIRTHDAY KAILAN!!!!! (You manipulate little bitch hope you rot in hell =_=) *cough* Also this story contains spoilers for my other story **_**The road home,**_** you have been warned!!! Thought this does not happen in the real story, the whole confessing their love thing, it happens a different way, thought it still happens.**

**Tristan:We do not own FMA only all the OCs**

***~*~*~*~*~*~**

I ran through the halls of Central HQ, I couldn't stop breathing heavily as I burst through the door, interrupting what Mustang was saying.

"Glad you could join us Darkblood" Mustang said as Ed, Al, Tristan, Liz, and Jordan stared at me. I just sighed and sat down next to Elizabeth as Mustang continued what he was saying.

"As I was saying right before I was interrupted" He looked at me as I tried to hide behind Elizabeth. "As you all know it's almost Halloween and I was organizing a private costume party and of course you are all invited, it will be held at my house, and you better not prank me" He said as he looked at me again, damn he's good. "I hope to see you all there" he said as he started to do his paper work, meaning we were free. We stood up and walked out the door, heading back to our dorms.

"Costume party? This seems fishy" Ed said as we moved out of the way as a soldier passed by running with a large stack of papers. "I don't know what he's planning but it's not going to work"

"What makes you think it's a trap?" Tristan asked as we all went into Ed and Al's dorm room.

"I think Ed's right; you can clearly tell he's planning something" I said as I sat down on the floor between the two beds. "But we need to figure out what"

"Ever thought you two are just overreacting?" Jordan said.

"Never! He's planning something and I'm going to figure out what" I said as I stood up and walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I stood there for a minute, not knowing what to do, in the end I decided to go buy a costume, "Might as well anyways" I muttered under my breath as I walked outside towards a costume shop, the cold autumn air sending chills down my spine making me shiver as I rapped my jacket tightly around me.

~*~*~*~*

"Hey Sparky you ready yet?" I heard Tristan say as he knocked on the door. It was Halloween and I was the last one to get ready for Mustangs party. I looked at myself one last time in the mirror, humming the This is Halloween song under my breath. I opened door to see everyone already ready, Tristan was a wizard, with a staff and all. Jordan was a fallen angel; he had black wings on his back and wore all black. Elizabeth was a zombie skateboarder (a/n: She was one last Halloween too =D) she was wearing clothes with holes on them and fake blood on her clothes and fake stitches on her face, thought she wore a shirt under and she had a skateboard she had made out of wood with alchemy with her too. Ed was a pirate, a Captain, he said there was nothing interesting to wear so he picked randomly, he had a red pirate hat on his head but no eye patch but he did have a sword. Al was also a pirate, (I was Ed who had made the costume for him) like a shipmate making him and Ed a good duo.

"Let's go" I said grinning.

*~*~*~*~

I knocked on the door, Sparky was the last one to get ready and we were all getting impatient, Sparky didn't want to tell us what she was going to be so it had us guessing. The door then opened to revile Sparky, her already dark hair and eyes matched perfectly with her medieval looking dress with was mostly covered with a long black cape almost reaching the floor along with the black dress, her pale tan skin almost glowing in the light, as she grinned I noticed she had real fangs.

"Hey Sparky how you get the fangs?" I asked.

"I used alchemy" she said as her grin widened.

"Ok let's go before we're late" Jordan said.

*~*~*~Sapphire *~*~*~*~

We walked down the dark streets seeing children pass by, on their way to trick or treat. They were so lucky. We finally made it to Mustang's house, which was actually normal looking, big, but still normal looking besides all the Halloween decorations. We knocked once before Mustang opened the door, dressed as a pimp (a/n: I couldn't help it!!! XD). It took all my will to stop myself from laughing like hell broke lose.

"So you all did come, come on in" Mustang said as he gestured for us to enter. As we stepped inside I saw that the whole house was like a haunted house but with more lights. There weren't a lot of people, just us and Mustangs subordinates.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

We had been here for about an hour. Mustang wasn't drunk yet which surprised me. I stayed at a corner by myself, drinking the blood colored punch absentmindedly. Not really paying attention to anything let alone how everyone seemed to watch me and Ed.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"You all know the plan right?" Mustang asked to everyone as they all huddled together, making sure neither Ed or Sapphire could hear them. They all had been planning to set Ed and Sapph together, it was the whole point of the party. Everyone nodded. It was a simple yet difficult plan; they would all go trick or treating and ditch them, forcing them to walk back together. It gave them enough time to confess to each other. It was almost full proof if they didn't catch them first, they were fast runners. They turned around to face them; Ed had just finished eating a huge plateful of food, not even noticing that they were talking while Sapph sat in a corner, almost invisible in the shadows, sipping absentmindedly at the punch.

"Hey guys lets go Trick or treat!" Elizabeth said. Ed and Sapph looked confused but nodded anyways, standing up to walk out the door with them. They all tried not to show anything, trying to act cool, thought they didn't have to, both Ed and Sapph seemed to be too deep in thought to notice anything, walking side by side behind everyone. After they were a good 20 min. walk away they all split up, ditching the now confused Ed and Sapphire as they ran as fast as they could back to the house.

*~*~*~*~*~

I looked confused at how everyone seemed to split up and run away. What the hell?! Was this what they were planning?! I looked around confused, we were completely alone, just me and Ed, alone, in the middle of a deserted part of town. I sighed, they better pick out their coffins because minute we got back they were dead.

"Did they just ditch us?" Ed asked looking around confused.

"I guess so" I said.

"We better head back" Ed said as he started to walk back. I silently followed him, realizing our situation, me and Ed completely alone. No one to disturb us. The thought made me blush, my heart beat faster. I quickly shook my head. Just because I had those feelings didn't mean he did too. I looked at him from the corner of my eye from behind my bangs. He looked troubled, as he tried to look straight ahead. I was about to turn away when he turned towards me. Our eyes met for a minute before we both looked away. There was an awkward silence. Then a song started to play in my head,

_Every time we meet, my heart pounds (thump thump) _

_Every single day, this excitement grows (excitement)_

_My heart is swaying (sway sway)_

_I can't resolve it, and it's depressing me (depressing)_

Why was I thinking lyrics from an IOSYS song in my head? I have no fucking idea.

'_Maybe 'cause it's true'_ said the weird voice in my head. I ignored it as we continued walking.

"Hey Sapphire?" I heard Ed say, a bit hesitant.

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Have you ever had your emotions get out of control, in a way that you don't know who you were anymore?" He asked as he studied the road.

'_You have no idea'_ I thought "Yeah why?"

He looked at me for a moment before he started to blush a bit "B-because I've been thinking and I-I think I-I….." he said looking embarrassed.

'_Remember the your favorite part of the song'_

_Let us dance an elegant waltz (ah~n)_

_I won't be defeated, retreat or falter (ah~ah~n)_

_I've always been shouting within my heart (ah~n)_

_Why is it that I keep longing for you? _

_Because I love you……_

I shook my head a little, trying to hear what Ed was saying.

"I think I l-love you" He finished while he blushed a brighter red then his costume. I started to blush too, lost for words. I hadn't noticed that we had stopped. We stood in silence for a bit, until he looked up at me, eyes searching.

"I know you might not think of me the same way but…." He said with sadness in his eyes before I cut Ed off by……grabbing him by his shoulders and slamming him against the wall (a/n. didn't see that coming did ya? ;P), while looking down trembling a bit.

"You baka!!!" I practically yelled at him I saw him jump a little. I didn't even think anymore, it all just happened naturally. _'It's about time'_ I heard the voice say but I ignored it.

"What makes you say I don't love you back?!" I said raising my head to look him directly in the eyes.

"You mean y-you…?" he asked surprised, it actually made me mad, what was it with men?!

"Of course!!! Haven't you realized it?!" I said, why did I want to cry?

"I-I…" He just shut his mouth before he pulled me into a hug. I blinked a bit surprised, tears blurring my vision. I hated to cry, I hadn't cried since the day Emily, Ashlyn, and Lian died 10 years ago, nothing had made me close to crying not even automail surgery and yet Ed had done it. I silently cried onto Ed's shoulder, cussing in every language I knew (which was 5) and calling him an idiot the whole time. Until finally I calmed down. He pulled me away a bit to look at me for a minute before gently kissing me on the lips. I just stood there, not knowing what to do; this was my first kiss after all. After a few more seconds I had started to blush as Ed pulled away, equally flushed.

"You ok?" He asked me. Looking at the floor again.

I just nodded as he grabbed my flesh hand with his automail one and started to walk again. I could feel the cold of his automail from behind the glove making a chill run down my spine.

*~*~*~*

I was fidgeting in my seat, it had been more than 20 min. since we ditched Ed and Sapph and they still weren't back.

"Calm down Elizabeth, they'll be here soon" Jordan said thought I knew he was also worried.

Everyone seemed to be, what if the homunculus attacked them? What if they got hurt? Or worse….. I shook my head, trying not to think of it. Then we heard a someone knock once and I stood, practically ripping the door off the hinges trying to open it faster before they could nock twice. I sighed in relief as I saw Ed and Sapph standing there looking shocked, Ed's hand still raised, and we're they holding hands?! I grinned, Mustang you're a genius.

"Come on in" I said.

They walked in, still holding hands and everyone sighed in relief but stopped when they saw them holding hands. They all grinned.

"Well well well, how was the walk you two?" Roy said as his grinned widened when they both blushed.

"Fine" Ed said looking down.

"Oh really? Anything interesting happen?" Havoc said.

They both looked embarrassed; Ed was finding the floor very interesting while Sapph was fidgeting with her cape, something she always did when nervous.

"Now now don't be so mean, it's their business if their together or not" Tristan said.

They both stiffened.

"Well? Is it true Fullmetal? Darkblood?" Mustang asked, grinning.

"What if it is!?" Ed asked, clearly mad yet it wasn't all that menacing since he was blushing.

"Well we would have to celebrate!! Because it's about fricken time!!" Jordan said.

"What?!" They asked confused.

~*~*~*

It was almost midnight now, we had been doing karaoke since me and Ed came back, I felt lightheaded and sluggish.

"Hey guys, guess what?!" Mustang said as he leaned against the wall, holding the microphone between his fingers sort of clumsily. "What?" Al asked.

"You know that really big bowl of punch we all drank in the drinking contest?" he asked.

We nodded, everyone was in it except Al, me, Riza, and Liz. Afterwards everyone in it ran to the bathrooms while I was on the floor laughing even thought we drank some too before they started.

"Get this, turns out I accidentally spilled a half dozen bottles of beer in it!!" He said as he started laughing. We all started laughing for some weird reason, must be the alcohol.

*~*~*~

Everyone was drunk beyond belief. Mustang, Sapphire, Ed, Jordan, Elizabeth and all of Mustang's subordinates were drunk, all except Al who stood far away from everyone, a bit fricked out. They had all taken turns at karaoke, heck sometimes they did a duo. Ed and Sapph kept holding hands the whole time, too drunk to feel embarrassed.

_Hey now, you're a rockstar, get your game on, go play!!_

_Hey now, you're a rockstar, get the show on, get paid!!_

_All that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

Sapphire sang as everyone clapped and cheered. As the night continued they just got stupider and stupider acting like 5 year olds who were hyper on sugar. Until 4am when they all got knocked out all of a sudden, Al had disappeared, gone to the library located in Mustang's study. Everyone had gone to random rooms, some making it to the beds others not even 5 inches after closing the door. Ed and Sapph (having not let go of each others hands) had ended up in the same room, they both hugged each other for warmth as they instantly fell asleep on the bed.

When Sapphire finally woke up around 2pm the next day, feeling very comfortable thought she had a bad hangover, when all of a sudden she realized she was being hugged against Ed's bare chest (not remembering that he had used his shirt as a cape last night). Blushing, she managed to sit up, despite Ed's sleepy protests, looking around to find her cape in a pile next to the door and her hair in a mess, her dress wrinkled, Ed's pirate hat on her head and a bucket on her foot. As a very graphic image past through her head, her blush darkening at the thought. She remembered that Mustang had told them her had accidentally put beer in the punch but the rest of the night was a blur. She knew anything could have happened, _**anything**_.

~*~*~*~

A few hours later Ed woke up to find Sapphire deep in thought, when he asked her, she explained to him what had happened, in the end the two had the same image on their minds. Perverted aren't they?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Omake:

Everyone was drunk beyond belief. Mustang, Sapphire, Ed, Jordan, Elizabeth and all of Mustang's subordinates were drunk, all except Al who stood far away from everyone, a bit fricked out. They had all taken turns at karaoke, heck even Ed and Sapph did a duo. They kept holding hands the whole time, too drunk to feel embarrassed.

"OMG, Sparky!!! Sing that song that you love singing!!!!" Tristan asked Sapphire, swaying a bit.

"Ok!!! But everyone do the CHARAMELLDANSEN!!!" Sapphire exclaimed as she started to sing the charamelldansen lyrics at the top of her lungs.

Sapphire stood in shock as Roy kept replaying the whole party over and over again; having video taped the whole thing. Though it didn't have anything specific in it about her and Ed, but it didn't show anything after they had gone to bed. Everyone was embarrassed; they had acted like total idiots, all except Al of course.

"Let's never have Roy in charge of the drinks shall we?" Havoc said, everyone nodded in unison. First time Sapphire had gotten drunk and there was a chance she did it with her now new Boyfriend. God, life sucked sometimes.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Kuraiyoru: To clear something up for you all, they did not do it, they just think they did. Also I have no idea if they have cameras back then, probably not, or if they have Halloween but who cares. Thanks for reading!! And Happy early Halloween!! Hope you get hyper on sugar!!! **

**Tristan: also R&R!!!**

**I'll also show you a sweet dream **

**Next night ~ Vampire Knight**


End file.
